Chapter 20
This is '''Chapter 20 '''from the Ouran Highschool Host Club manga series. Chapter Summary With Kaoru's brewing plan to patch things up for Hikaru, Hikaru and Haruhi have no choice but to go on a date together during their stay in Karuizawa. Hikaru is slightly ticked off about having to escort Haruhi around, and Haruhi is equally puzzled at why Kaoru suddenly caught a cold, but the two decide on having the date anyway. Meanwhile, the Host Club is seen hanging around, surprisingly well-disguised. When Tamaki asks Kaoru what the whole thing is about, Kaoru misunderstands and bluntly responds that they're going to tail the couple, setting Tamaki off into a fit of rage, as he moans about the prospect of Haruhi being on her first date, and how cute she looks with her makeover. Naturally, Tamaki's jealousy makes quite a scene and the Host Club barely avoids detection by Hikaru and Haruhi. To alleviate Tamaki's anxiety, Kaoru explains why he decided to rig the date, stating that Hikaru and himself never really cared about anyone before, but Hikaru is childish and still can't understand his self-centered behavior. Therefore, he wants to use the date to make Hikaru understand his immaturity and learn the basics of human interaction. With that, Kaoru threatens the Host Club, claiming that if they even try to interfere with the date, they're dead. Then, with a touch of typical hypocratic Kaoru, he drags the Host Club along to spy on the date. Ominously, Tamaki takes note of the weather, looking at the storm clouds approaching. Meanwhile, Hikaru and Haruhi are trying to decide where to go for their date. Hikaru's suggestions are bluntly shot down by Haruhi, and the two have trouble deciding where to go. Hikaru finally snaps at Haruhi, who cooly remarks that he's just being snippy and, in an effort to calm down, Hikaru silences himself and sits by Haruhi glumly. Tamaki jealously exclaims that the date is far from romantic, putting up ridiculous suggestions that Kyoya calmly rejects. Mitsukuni decides to take matters into his own hands and walks by the stewing couple dressed up as an old man selling ice cream. Mori quickly drags Honey away before the couple realize that the it is, indeed, Honey and Haruhi promptly goes to buy some ice cream. As Hikaru is about to take a bite from Haruhi's cone, Tamaki, dressed up as the shop owner, quicly shoves Hikaru away and sticks another ice cream in Haruhi's hand, claiming to be generous when in fact, he's only jealous of the "indirect kiss". Haruhi vanishes again, only to turn up buying some pickled yams. This angers Hikaru until Haruhi explains that she wanted to buy something for "sick" Kaoru, and the two decide to go shopping for Hikaru's ill brother. The Host Club comments dryly that after they stopped looking after them so intensely, the couple actually started to get along and have fun. As the couple is shopping, Haruhi suddenly comments nervously that she thought she heard something. Hikaru brushes it off nonchalantly, simply stating that it looks like it might rain. Hikaru asks Haruhi if she wants to go home now and she nods (due to her fear of thunder of which Hikaru is unaware). However, as Hikaru is getting ready to call a taxi, Arai suddenly shows up and offers to take them home. Haruhi, who's getting nervous about the upcoming rain, hastily accepts but Hikaru still feels jealous from his previous encounter with Arai and he runs off angrily. At the pension, the Host Club is wondering about the date, with Honey worried that they got stranded and Kyoya stating matter-of-factly that they're probably on the way home now. Kaoru suddenly gets a phone call from Hikaru asking for a car and the Host Club is temporarily relieved, until Kaoru inquires about Haruhi. Tamaki grabs the phone in anger and demands to know where Haruhi is and Hikaru, in the midst of his jerk form, simply says that she's probably on the way home now... with Arai. Tamaki orders Hikaru to go back, and when Hikaru tries to brush him off, Tamaki scolds him for his nerve to leave a girl in the rain and caring only for himself. With a spitting remark, Tamaki informs Hikaru that Haruhi is afraid of thunder, leaving Hikaru in shock. Hikaru runs back in alarm, looking around frantically for Haruhi, until he finds a church with an open door. There, here finds Haruhi curled up under a table, crying in fear, and he whips off the tablecloth and wraps it around Haruhi, setting his own headphones on her head. Hikaru wraps Haruhi in a tight embrace, comforting her as she falls asleep. Hikaru carries a sleeping Haruhi back to the pension, and later, Kyoya and Kaoru are shown discussing the events. Kyoya asks Kaoru if he factored in the possibility that Hikaru might fall in love with Haruhi, but Kaoru simply remarks that Hikaru is still to stupid for that. Kyoya agrees, stating that, indeed, the Host Club is full of idiots. Navigation Category:Chapters